Finally
by Emilyport
Summary: K-Mart and Clair, sister friendship.
1. Chapter 1

The Arcadia, we finally made it, I left Alice to her shift in the control room with my brother Chris and walked down the hallway. There was more people, not just us, that is what made my heart jump, if it wasn't for Alice, Chris and me, we all wouldn't have figured this out and stopped it. I came to my room and slid the door open, there was a huge bed, but there was a small lump that looked out of place, I slowly walked over not knowing what it could be, then I saw blonde hair, it was K-Mart.

I smiled at her, but then felt a sudden sadness come over me, I began to remember again, how they just took her away from me like that, I couldn't do anything on the beach that day, I was lucky to get away. K-Mart was like my little sister, I should've known she would come to my room and sleep, that's how it always was, she would stay with me in the Hummer, we really bonded and I made a soft spot for her. When I found her five years ago she was so scared, at first I thought she would just be one of those people we saved from zombies and go to the big bus with the rest, she was different, she didn't want me to leave her.

I took off my boots and red vest, and crawled in beside her, I put an arm around her and pulled her close and in a whisper, "I love you K-mart," and kissed her on the forehead. K-Mart stirred a little and turned over to where she was in my arms, her head resting under my chin on my chest, "I love you too big sis." I hugged her tightly and we drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I was woke up by Alice, it was at least two in the morning, "Hey, hey Clair, it's your shift." I shifted a little, remembering I had K-mart in my arms still, I slid my arms out from under her quietly and got up out of bed; K-Mart just rolled over and snored. Alice smiled, "She's going to be just like you." I turned to look back at K-Mart then back to Alice, "What do you mean?" I turned the little lamp on and began searching for a sweatshirt, Alice rubbed her eyes, "She's going to be a great leader, she shows the qualities, she even can handle herself already at age seventeen." I pulled a black fitting long sleeve over my head and put on my cap. "She's still a kid to me Alice." I said kind of blunt. I left out to the control room, leaving a confused Alice behind me, "I'll have to explain that later." I thought to myself.

I got up to the control room, Chris had fixed up the computers and everything so all I had to do was look, and keep an eye out, it was great to have my brother back. I haven't seen him since, "Hey." I jumped, kind of startled at the voice, but realized who it was, "Jesus K-Mart, I think I need to give you a bell to wear." I turned back around and sipped on what was left of the coffee. I heard K-Mart laugh, and she sat down in the chair next to me, she changed her clothes, she had very fitted black cargo pants, a black hugger tee and a pair of black boots, "What are we getting ready for K-Mart?" K-Mart looked down and back up with a small smile, "It's all they had, I almost just wanted to wear my white uniform, but I like this better." K-Mart pulled at her shirt, and it slapped quickly back to her skin. She looked so grown up here, she had changed, I mean she was still K-Mart, but different.

I must've been staring for awhile because she waved a hand in front of my face, "You okay?" She asked worried. "I'm fine, it's just, you've grown up so much." A smile went across K-Marts face, "I've missed you Clair." This made my heart hurt, "I've missed you too." We sat in silence for a little, "Why are you up this early for?" K-Mart shrugged her shoulders, "When I realized you were gone, I just got up too, I was bored." I nodded, "Right." Then the computers started going off, "What the?" I grabbed the walkie and got Chris, "Chris! How the hell do you work these things?" Then K-Mart rolled me out of the way and began typing on the comuter, she brung up the tripped alarm camera, "Something isn't right here."

I was in shock, since when did she actually know how to use these things? "You know how to work these K-Mart?" K-Mart nodded, "Yea, I learned a lot from Mikey, back at the convoy." This made since to me, she was always wondering around and talking to everyone, her and Mikey seemed to get along well.

"Clair? I'm coming up." Chris fuzzed out on the walkie, then Alice burst through the control room door, "What's going on?" I turned to look at her, "K-Mart here says the alarm was tripped, looks like outside on the deck." Alice came over and sat on the other side of K-Mart, "Survivor maybe?" K-Mart shook her head, "No way." K-Mart kept clicking on the key board, bringing up things that would've took me years to understand.

"Dammit!" K-mart said and got up from the computer and over to the other one. That didn't shock me, she has been around me too long to not pick up on language, but still, she's just a kid. "There! Oh shit, they have guns." Alice looked at K-Mart and smiled, "Looks like we got a challenge." K- Mart looked back to the computer and gasped, "It's umbrella." Chris burst through the door, "We got company." I jumped up, along with Alice to leave out to the deck, K-Mart got up too, "No K-Mart, you stay, you have to watch the computers." "But Clair I." She started to say, but stopped her self, "Okay." I nodded then left to go get suited up with the rest of them.


	3. Chapter 3

K-Mart POV

"Why does she still treat me like a kid?" I thought and slammed back down in the chair. "I've grown up a lot, I mean, I've watched Clair, she's what I want to grow up to be, I want to be like my big sister." I turned to look at the monitor, I saw Clair leading, then Alice and Chris behind her, I scanned the rest of the monitors to see any more movement, but no, the few umbrella troops stayed stationed on deck, waiting.

I started getting anxious, tapping my foot, biting finger nails, on which Clair scolds me for doing so. The monitor showed Alice talking to the leader umbrella trooper I guess, out of the corner of the screen I saw something move, "What the hell?" I typed in some on the computer and turned the camera towards that direction, there was another umbrella troop setting up for a sniping position. I've got to warn Clair, but how? They all left the walkies in here, I snooped around and found a holstered gun hanging off the coat rack, "I'm going to beat some ass now." I strapped up, just like Clair taught me how, back at the convoy, and out the door I went.

End K-Mart's POV

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clair POV

"Alice, you ready?" She nodded followed by Chris and we went out on deck. We were met by the lead trooper I think, but he had a red spider on his chest, so he was being controlled by someone. "What do you want?" Alice prodded with her gun ready for anything. I tensed ready for him to try and do something, but all her did was stand there, waiting for orders or something, we knew he couldn't be alone, because we saw more men come in on the monitor in the control room.

I looked up for a moment, scanning the area, I saw something move to my right, my eyes darted and the figure was thin and tall, the person went through a beam of light and my stomach tightened, "What the hell is K-Mart doing?" I said whispering to Chris, he looked and smiled, "She must have a plan going, that reminds me of someone I know." That made me smirk, I am really proud of K-Mart, I'm seeing more and more of how she acted just like me when I was younger, she still shouldn't be out here.

End Clair's POV

K-Mart POV

I was hunched over on the second deck, making sure no one could see me, I moved quickly, I looked back down at Clair and the others and I saw Clair panic when she realized it was me. I moved faster, towards the soldiers post on the north side of the boat, I came up behind the soldier, I'm actually going to break his neck? I grabbed his head and twisted, I heard it crack and he was dead, I think Clair was watching because I saw her move closer this way. Then I began to hear a helicopter, I ran to look and the umbrella helicopter was carrying a cargo box, like the one they dropped on us in Vegas full with zombies. "Shit." My head was running with ideas trying to find one, I'm going to have to jump on this helicopter when it goes by, it's the only way to keep it from infecting our boat, I definitely can't shoot it down. What if I don't make the jump? I heard the helicopter come closer, the gunfire began, I heard Clair yell at me, she had already cleared the stairs and was jumping over the dead umbrella soldier.

I took off running, I have to time it right, I leapt off the bars, Clair was running and jumping right behind me. I rolled into the helicopter and pushed one guy out, Clair punched one, he rolled out , I took out my pistol and aimed at the pilots head and pulled the trigger, blood splattered on the glass, I grabbed him and threw him in the floor. At that time Clair was jumping over the seat and grabbing the controls, I got in the passenger seat, I looked at Clair, and she was smiling, "Don't ever do that again." She tried to be serious but she kept laughing, then I started my giggle fit, "Promise!"

Clair dropped the cargo in the ocean, we landed, I jumped out, "Hell yea!" I waved my hands, Alice came and gave me a high five, "You are insane K-Mart." I turned and looked at Chris, "Good job K-Mart, you scared me shitless, both of you did." He looked at Clair coming beside me.

"I don't think she can help herself anymore, she's just like me." Clair said and put an arm around me for a squeeze. I smiled, "Don't get a big head though K-Mart, I can still kick your ass." Clair pushed me around playfully, maybe they will let me grow up now?


	4. Chapter 4

Chris and Alice left the deck to go to the cafeteria, which left me and Clair inspecting the helicopter, for anything to help us take down all of umbrella, well what's left of the facilities. I crawled into the passenger seat of the helicopter and started pushing buttons, then Clair was beside me in the drivers seat, "You want to learn how to fly one of these?" My heart freaking backflip, no way! "Yes, of course! Are you serious?" Clair smirked, "Strap in sis." I quickly clicked my belt buckle, she started the helicopter up, now we were a couple feet up in the air away from the Arcadia.

"I thought you were going to teach me?" I questioned, but I should've known better, I would've done the same thing. "Hang on!" We took off, Clair was getting this thing going, "Wooo!" I screamed throwing my fist in the air. Clair smiled and yelled, "Do you trust me?" I nodded, "Of course!" I have never seen a smirk like that from Clair before, but all of a sudden we were going side ways and we did a roll. That made me kind of sick to my stomach, "Clair! I'm going to throw up!" I said, but we weren't too far from the boat, so we landed just in time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I burst through Clair's room door and to her bath room to make friends with her toilet. Everything I had ate that day, it was so gone; Clair was rubbing my back gently. "You okay?" A concerned Clair was feeling my cheeks and forehead, "That was so fun." I giggled and small smiled to Clair, "God K-Mart, you're a sport." Clair gave me a small hug, "I'll be back with some water, kay?" I nodded and put my head back over the toliet for another round.

I leaned back away from the toliet and swayed for a minute, "I hate being sick." I said to myself, and slumped against the shower door. I slid my hand through my blond hair to move strands from my face, my hands were shaking, I think I'm actually sick. Clair came back into the bathroom, "You look worse than what I left." She came and sat down in front of me, "Here, you need to drink something." I took the glass from her hand and sipped a little and sat it on the floor. "I don't think I'm just sick from that, I think I have a twenty four hour virus." Clair looked me over, "Not infected?" I gave Clair that excuse me look. "Sorry, it's old habit." I felt a little bad, "Sorry, I know." I patted her once on the leg, with that I tried to get up.

I was really weak, weaker than before, I stumbled a bit, "Whoa there Texas." Clair caught me and sat me back down on the floor. I blew out a sigh, "Why do I have to get sick when we are living it up?" Clair laughed, "I don't know, I got sick like this a lot growing up." I crooked an eye brow, "From a virus?" Clair felt my head, her hand felt so good. "Too much partying." I smiled, "You partied?" Clair nodded, "Yea, back in college, but, here we need to get you to bed sis." Clair picked me up and carried me to the bed, I was happy I didn't have to walk.

She started taking off my boots, I laughed, "Really sis?" Clair shrugged, "Got to take care of the little one." I shook my head and looked over at the clock, it was getting late, I yawned; I was so tired. Clair finished taking my boots off, "I'm going to take a shower, you rest." I slowly nodded with a smile, "Gotcha." A few seconds after that I fell asleep to steam rolling in the room from the shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up freezing, I was on the far side of the bed with the covers off, I still was weak and sick from earlier. I looked at the clock and it was six in the morning, I saw that Clair was fast asleep, but she stirred a little, "What's wrong sis?" Clair slurred out, I didn't say anything but quickly crawled over to her and under the covers, "I'm freezing." Clair automatically put an arm around me and snuggled me close, she was like a heater. I saw her hand come up and feel my head, "Still warm." Clair whispered, she kissed the temple of my head, "You'll feel better, promise." I nodded a little nod, "Love you sis." "Love you too sis." I finally fell asleep, hopefully this junk goes away by later day.


	5. Chapter 5

K-Marts POV

I woke up to Claire gone, and my hair a huge fashion disaster. My bare feet hit the cold floor, making me realize how sore I was from going ape shit on that helicopter. I felt a load better than yesterday. I grabbed some clothes to change into after my shower and headed into the bathroom, I saw Claire's watch on the sink; it read 6:00 AM. "I don't sleep enough." I said out loud and turned the knob on the shower.

It was so nice to have hot water running down my face, it gave me some type of calmness, clarity to think about things. Everything that had happened in the last recent years, I would've never had thought, or dreamed of apocalypse. I shuddered at the thought, the images of flesh eating zombies flew through my mind, LJ turning, Mikey and Carlos getting killed.

I knew I wasn't the only one that missed them, I could see it in Claire's eyes every once in awhile, the hurt and pain from that. I turned the knob off and got out of the shower, I stared at myself in the mirror, saw how much I've grown up. How crazy I've let go to be a better person, to be like Claire; I looked up to her and Alice so much.

I got myself together, and saw one of Claire's shirts laying on the metal computer table, it was an old rolling stones shirt. How did she get that? Must've picked it up from a store while passing through some where. The shirt was stretchy and felt nice against my skin, she should've hid this, I grabbed my black jacket, put my boots on and headed out to find Claire.

I walked down the hallway, putting half my blonde hair up and leaving some down, passing some survivors and directly ran into Chris. A low oomph came from Chris, and a gasp from me, "Shit, sorry." I stopped and apologized, he smiled and nodded, "Its alright, where you headed?" I was shocked with the question, Chris making small talk? I scrambled for my words, "Finding Claire actually. Do you know where she is?" Before I could get the last word out of my mouth, we both get knocked over by someone running by. I didn't hesitate to run after him, Chris right on my tail.

"Hey!" I yelled pushing people out of my way, it was hard to find the guy, some people were still in there white uniform, some in normal wear we found in some cargo. We came to where we were looking over the cafeteria , on the balcony we both searched, then there he was, pushing people down and running to the outside door. "There!" I yelled and looked at the distance to fall down from here to on top of a table, I looked and Chris was running around to get to the stairs. I'll get there before he does if I move now! I jumped, landed on the table and rolled off and kept running, no matter how much my ankles sting from the drop.

I looked up and saw that Chris was still fighting through survivor traffic and I was running out the door, the morning sun was somewhat blinding, but I refocused and located this man, he was running to the last life boat we had. I ran, jumped over some boxes and pushed through more survivors and tackled the bastard. We both skidded across the metal top, cutting my hands and elbows, I jumped up and was ready to fight.

Claires POV

I just left K-Mart to sleep, I went up to start my shift in the control room. Alice was sitting there sharpening her knifes and drinking coffee, "Hey." Alice spoke, I nodded, "Hey." I went over and poured out some coffee and sat next to Alice, propping my feet up. "What's the status Alice, you're sharpening up your weapons, what for?" Alice put her knife down, "We're going to have to go to shore."

"What? Why?" I said and put my coffee down, complete seriousness overcame me. "We need more fuel, I mean we have enough for a couple of months, but we need to make sure were going to be okay. Plus we need more medical supplies, common things, like Tylenol, Benadryl." Alice said and went back to sharpening her knives. I went into complete serious mode, I was formulating what I was going to say, but I saw something on the monitor.

"What the?" I said and looked at all the screens. All I could see was the blonde hair of K-mart and Chris right behind her, was he chasing after her? I switched the cameras to follow them. Alice came beside me with the same bewildered look as I had, "Maybe after someone?" Alice said and studied the screen. Chris and K-mart stopped at the balcony over looking the cafeteria, we saw K-mart point and Chris take off towards the stairs.

K-mart was still standing there, looking over the balcony and looking back, "Oh no, k-mart don't be serious." I said raising my voice. As soon as the thought left my mouth, K-mart jumped, doing a barrel roll and right behind the assailant; leaving Chris stuck upstairs. I looked over and Alice was already gone out the door, I followed.

We raced down the outside stairs, I was running right beside Alice and then saw K-Mart tackle the person down, she got back up with her hands bloody, my heart stopped in my throat. Alice stopped me from moving and Chris caught up and stopped as well, "What are we waiting for?" I yelled, but looked back at K-Mart, the fight was going to happen any second.

K-Mart POV

I finally got a good look at the person, it was a guy, at least five, five. He was still in his white uniform, with the spider thing on his chest, "How did we miss this guy?" I screamed at Claire. The man swung at me first, I ducked under and came with an upper cut to the chin, knocking backwards. I grabbed the hair of his head and threw my knee into his face, knocking him down, I jumped back up. What the hell? "Stay down!" I screamed, he punched me good with a right hook to my nose, it automatically started bleeding, that made me even more mad.

While I was doubled over from the pain of the blow he grabbed the back of my jacket and slung me against the side of the boat, too close to the water for comfort. I jumped back up, "This has got to end." I said to myself. I blocked his left hook swing and came around with my right hook, and shit it hurt like a mother trucker. It dazed him out, giving me enough time to get him in a head lock from behind, and a great shot to get the spider thing off his chest.

I reached grabbed the spider and threw it on the ground, he dropped like a stone and I let go. I looked at him then held my nose, it was bleeding pretty bad, not to mention my hands and elbows. Alice, Claire and Chris came over finally, "I am still in wonder why the hell you guys didn't help me?" I said through my nose. "Sorry K-Mart, I have no idea why we couldn't help you." Claire spoke and turned to glare at Alice, "She could've gotten killed Alice!"

"I had to see what she was made of, she's not a kid anymore, it's time we start treating her like one of us. K-Mart you did a great job, a little sloppy but, you're like Claire, you never give up." Alice said as she knelt down and looked straight at me. In this moment I knew it would all change for me, not that it hasn't already, but I will actually get more chances to prove what I could do and be trusted with more hefty tasks.

I smiled at Alice, "Thanks, I think I need some practice." Claire stopped checking my wounds, "I'm going to go get bandages, Chris, you take this man into the medical bay on the ship, figure out what happened." Claire said and walked away. "Is she pissed at me or you this time?" I asked Alice laughing. "Who knows K-mart, she's your sister, so it could be anything." Alice chuckled, "Hey I could help you out with your kick ass skills." Alice looked at the guy Chris was packing out.

"Was Alice serious? Train me, a couple years ago I would've said no way, but now, I've changed. I'm tired of being helpless for once in my life, I'm taking life by the horns to help put an end to the umbrella corporation once in for all.


	6. Chapter 6

Claire POV

I walked away, I just couldn't handle this now. Alice trying to take my spot, that's my thought on it all, I could hear her and K-Mart talking from a distance. I walked up through the control room, past the cafeteria to the medical supplies room. Alice and I always saw eye to eye on a lot of things, but right now, her doing that stunt and almost letting me watch K-mart get her ass handed to her was enough. I fumbled through medicines, grabbing sterile wipes and bandages.

I began my walk back on deck, K-mart did a good job handling herself, she acted like me on my first keg party brawl back in college. I laughed at myself, but remembered what Alice had done earlier and went back to anger. I saw Alice and K-Mart still sitting where we'd left off, "Here." I went to the other side of K-Mart and began to look at the wounds thoroughly. "I'll see you all back inside." Alice said and walked away.

"Shew, these are pretty good wounds you got." I said and grabbed the sterile wipes. "Yea, he got me good, but I wasn't going to have that." K-mart spoke and chuckled. I smiled, "Okay, this may sting a little." K-mart nodded and I went to work, a couple of ows and grunts came out but nothing to bad. While I was working on the last elbow wound K-mart spoke. "Claire, I think I'm ready." I stopped, "Ready for what?" K-mart continued, "Ready to help fight with you guys, not to be protected all the time." We stared long and hard at each other, "K-mart, for you to fight those." I stopped, and shivered at the thought. "If you were to get hurt or infected, I couldn't stand myself. I'm your big sister, you're the closest thing I have to me besides Chris."

K-mart stopped and thought, I waited for her response. "I know, but I can handle myself you know." I shook my head, "I know K-mart, but you need to think more before you act, you'll end up hurting yourself. Something a couple bandages won't fix." I felt tears well up in my eyes, "I can teach you a lot of things K-mart, you just have to ask." K-mart had tears too. We both hugged for a couple of seconds, we came out of the embrace, "Alice said she would help teach me." I nodded and understood, I can't teach her everything, I have to let her grow up sometime.


	7. Chapter 7

That night I walked by an empty room, almost the same as the one I'm sharing with Claire just little differences. "Claire?" I was stopped at the room now, Claire walked back to where I was. "What?" I looked at her and then looked back towards the room, "Can I stay in here?" Claire gave me a funny look but nodded, "If it's what you want, no body is stopping you."

I didn't since any tension in her voice, just the normal Claire being Claire. I went back to Claire's room and started throwing my stuff in a bag, she helped me pack it over, and it was just down the hall. I got plopped on my bed, Claire almost was out of the doorway before she turned around, "You need anything, I'm right down the hall." Claire smiled a little smile and left.

I can't believe she let me leave her room, she really is letting go. I shook my head and started unpacking. When I got up again that's when all my cuts and sore muscles started to do a happy dance on all my nerves. My back was killing me, I hobbled into the bathroom and lifted my shirt up in the back, I gasped, a huge bruise was forming all over my back. I turned around towards my front and lifted up my shirt, some bruises here and there, a cut here. I shook my head again, "This blows!" I said loudly and walked out of the bathroom.

More like limped, I loosed up the more I walked, but when I sat down for a while I would get stiff and hurt. I was over by the metal desk when I heard a knock on my door, "Come in." I sat down in the desk chair and waited. A tan medium height Burnett peaked around the corner, "Can I help you?" I asked, "K-mart right" I nodded, "Yes? I don't think we've met before." I was really confused, but got up even with the searing pain in my back. "You don't, but I've heard about you, from Alice and Claire." Now this girl has perked my intrest. "You know them?" The girl nodded, "Yes I came here with them, I've just been down in the cafeteria with the others a lot."

"I didn't catch you're name?" The girl chuckled and smiled, holy crap balls what a smile she had. "The names Crystal."


	8. Chapter 8

K-mart POV

There was another knock at my door, what the heck lets just have a party in K-marts room! "Come in." I spoke; Crystal was sitting on the floor waiting. Alice walked through the door, "Hey K-mart we." Alice stopped in mid sentence when she saw Crystal.

Crystal got up and had an iffy smile going on. "Crystal?" Alice said and then looked at me then back to her. "I thought you." Crystal cut her off, "I did, but I survived it." Alice had the most confused look on her face, "That doesn't make since, what about Luther where is he?" I heard stiffness in her voice when she said the name, "Luther."

"I don't know, I was fighting under water zombies remember?" I had just realized that she had a thick British accent, it was amazing. Alice gave her an "oh yeah right" look, but she was still pretty confused. " I've got to go tell the others your back." Alice said in a stern voice and left.

As soon as the door closed Crystal came over to me in the chair and kneeled, "K-mart I trust you okay. I've watched you, you're just that person I think, and so will you help me?" I paused for a moment, feeling a stinging feeling on my leg.


	9. Chapter 9

Claire POV

K-mart spreading her wings, getting her own room, kicking ass, being a leader. I caught myself smiling while walking up the stairs to the control room where Chris and Alice are supposed to be.

I pushed the heavy door open and saw Chris cleaning the pistols he had, and no Alice to be found. "Where's Alice?" Chris shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, she should be here anytime though, what are you doing, it's not your shift." I went a sat down at the same metal table he was at, "Just wondering." Chris nodded, "K-mart doing okay?" I nodded back, "Yea, she wanted her own room and everything."

"Is that." That's all Chris could get out before Alice burst through the door. "Crystal is back!" Alice said, breathing a little hard, she must've not stopped running ever since she started. Chris got up, "You mean Crystal, the one that got ate up by water zombies when we were leaving?" I remember her; I didn't know that's what happened to her, but whatever.

"There isn't any way she survived that, her head was completely cut off." Chris said, shaking his head. "Where is she?" I stood up at this point, this could be a threat. Alice looked at me, "K-mart's room."

I took off on a dead sprint to K-mart's room; I could hear Chris and Alice behind me on my tail.


End file.
